


Facials

by DaddiWasHere



Series: Eggplants & Peaches [8]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Facials, Girl Penis, Playful Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddiWasHere/pseuds/DaddiWasHere
Summary: Toni needs her shirt back





	Facials

The faint sound of splashing water finally pulled Toni away from her frenzied but fruitless search. You know, she could’ve sworn that she’d laid out her entire outfit for that night right before her usual post-shower nap to recharge for work. She was really trying to let herself feel at home here at Thistlehouse since her girlfriend always strongly insisted she get ready at her place. Cheryl always claimed, with great sincerity of course, that she’d rather do her homework knowing that her girlfriend was near her even if she was sound asleep, and that’s the kind of shit that usually earned her a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Toni scarcely took her up on it but sometimes she just needed a place to rest her head and keep her things without worrying, so when she woke up this time she had a minor flashback to the many times she’d woken up to find she’d been robbed. The Southie-bred broad was very quick to cancel that as a possibility, but Cheryl’s room was too damn big to be looking much longer and too damn neat for her to not have found it by now, so she pocketed her phone and followed her ears.

“Babe, have you seen my-” she stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the adjoining bathroom and found her beautiful girlfriend bent over the clawfoot tub wearing nothing but a pair of red see-through underwear clearly visible from under the bottom hem of Toni’s. missing. blue. plaid, “-shirt?”

Toni shook her head in amusement, wagging her ponytail like a happy dog with some loose wisps of hair tucked behind her pierced ears, and walked further in just as Cheryl ran herself a fragrant bubble bath. Her long red hair was gathered up into a messy bun to expose a fading hickey on her neck, but upon hearing Toni’s voice she turned around with mischief in her eyes.

She straightened up as the other girl approached her in all her shirtless glory, tiddies sitting and abs flexing and hips swinging wearing those black ripped skinny jeans that looked like they were painted onto her already gorgeous legs, one of her lacier black bras which often went exposed even when they were at school, and her tallest pair of shoes which, for once, left her almost an inch taller than her barefoot girlfriend.

“You’ve got something of mine, Blossom,” she drawled.

Cheryl bit her bottom lip as her girlfriend came closer, hands stretching out beside her until she was balanced on the edge of the steaming tub. “And what might that be?” she asked, not even bothering to properly fake innocence or ignorance. Behind her, warm water sprayed and spattered into the tub creating bubbles as it collided with the rose-scented bath solution. Red rose petals floated on the surface and many large candles were lit around the room as the main source of light giving everything an intensely romantic atmosphere. Pretty girl surrounded by pretty things, and it smelled so good in there that Toni was very tempted to join her steamy hot girlfriend in the steaming hot bath for a steam-hot rendezvous.

The pink-haired girl stopped right in front of her between her naked legs, hands reaching out to rest on her girlfriend’s shoulders before sliding to take the soft, worn-out collar in her hands. “This,” replied Toni as she gave a gentle pull to the material bunching between her fingertips right before capturing Cheryl’s lips with her own, sending shivers up and down her clothed spine.

Cheryl smiled into it, reveling in the soft warmth as she was gently but firmly caressed. Then she took Toni’s hands and brought them down and under the material of the unbuttoned garment, save for one fastened knob in-between her liberated breasts, so she could caress her skin as well. “You mean this?” she breathed against her open mouth, “Is this yours, TT?”

Toni bit back a grin but then let it show. Her eyes looked down at the skin being revealed as the plaid material gave way to her palms’ politely pawing path. Then she stopped and pulled back, casually crossing her arms over her exposed stomach when she remembered what she came for.

She cleared her throat, avoiding Cheryl's hungry smirk. “Babe, c’mon, there’s no time. Unless you want me to go to work shirtless,” she quipped with a quick quirk of an opaque brow, waiting to see what her girlfriend had under her stolen sleeve. She knew a set up when she saw one and the girl loved to play games.

“As if you don’t already do so... practically,” Cheryl quipped back as she rose, eyes darting somewhere for the briefest moment.

“You...” Toni stepped back to let Cheryl stand up, wondering if maybe that was it and she’d get her shirt back just like that. “You um...” she tried again but then Cheryl started slowly moving forward, forcing Toni to keep backtracking until she could feel the sweating cold sink’s marble countertop edge against her bare back. She hissed softly at the chill but eventually finished her sentence. “You’ve never complained before.”

“And I’m not complaining now,” Cheryl went on to say as she pressed her body against hers, minty-fresh breath hitting Toni’s cheek, “I like being reminded that no one has a hotter girlfriend than mine.” She placed her hands near Toni’s hips, leaning in for a more ravenous kiss, but not a single moment before Toni got the last word in with, “True.”

As Toni’s hands crawled back under the shirt to hold the other girl close, losing herself in kissing back with fervour, she suddenly felt something very cold tap her cheek. She almost flinched, pulling back to touch the spot and then looking up at the redhead disbelievingly. “Cheryl!” It would appear that Cheryl had chosen that moment to smear some green face mask cream onto her girlfriend’s cheek instead of giving up the goods. “Babe, what the hell?”

“I’m sorry,” she giggled, already struggling to get any air into her lungs. “The- look- on- your- face-ss-ss-ss… I just couldn’t resist!”

Toni had to laugh; she really couldn’t find it within herself to be mad. Playful, care-free Cheryl was probably her favourite Cheryl of all. She was lucky enough to witness this side of her a lot but knew it wasn’t until recently that the other girl was able to feel glimpses of true happiness. So when Cheryl leaned in to kiss her chastely in mock-apology, grinning so hard that their teeth touched before their lips ever did, of course she kissed her back. Even though it came after a begrudging eye roll.

As they made out Cheryl felt good for making Toni laugh. It was probably her favourite thing about her girl, the sound of her laughing just made her chest all warm and her cheeks all smiley because she’s so fucking adorable and with those dimples, god. Plus it was fun to tease her.

“Oh dear, what a waste,” she said after they pulled away and she pretended to try to wipe the green off of Toni’s flawless face, but really she was just spreading it until there was none left on her hand. She sighed overdramatically, the frown lines on her forehead deepening as she shook her head dismissively. “This simply won’t do, TT. I suppose you’ll just have to stay a little longer then,” she shrugged then sighed like it was all out of her hands.

“How come?” Toni narrowed her eyes. What you must remember is that Cheryl is an amazing actress, so if her own beau could tell that she was acting it's probably because she wanted it that way.

“We’ll have to finish the process, of course. Besides,” she pouted when Toni’s stare stayed suspicious, “my night-time routine is so lonely without you. Just let me give you a quick facial. Please?”

Ugh. Pout? Check. Puppy eyes? Yep! Slight downward head tilt? Oh you bet… And what about- wait… oh no, not at her playing with the ends of the shirt sleeves! Toni Topaz wouldn’t have stood a chance even if her last name was TheRapper. “Fine,” she groaned and rolled her eyes but took Cheryl’s hands in her own, kissing a smile to the back of each one. “Anything for my girl.”

Cheryl loved the sound of that. Her heart leapt.

So after turning off the bathtub faucet, an excited redhead stood behind Toni who wiped the foggy bathroom mirror they were facing. Toni stuck her tongue out at her so when Cheryl was applying the face mask all over Toni’s pretty little face, slowly massaging it onto her already unblemished skin, she had some fun with it, fashioning her flesh into weird faces. She had a huge grin on her face as she did so, tongue sticking out a bit in that cute way it does, amused by her own antics which was contagious and had Toni’s dimples coming out in full force, which in turn made the entire application more complicated cause she couldn’t stand still. They joked and laughed so hard that Toni almost got her eye poked out at one point and somehow she now had a few green fingerprints on her chest. Things were about to get messy had Cheryl not stopped to do her own face which obviously took less than ten seconds.

Both of their faces dried quickly leaving their skin feeling tight and faces expressionless. Looking at themselves in the mirror above the sink, both girls nodded.

“We look like Shrek and Fiona,” Toni said.

“But hotter,” added Cheryl, dropping a loud kiss to Toni’s right shoulder as she filled her arms with her.

Toni guffawed, leaning back into Cheryl’s embrace. “Way hotter.”

“I was actually going for more of a Poison Ivy aesthetic,” Cheryl said with a shimmy.

Suddenly excited by the comic book reference, Toni’s voice pitched up a little. “Cher, you should go as her for Halloween! That’d be so hot,” she said before she grabbed the nearest phone she could find, which happened to be Cheryl’s on the counter top, and opened up the camera app. They’d exchanged passwords ages ago by now.

“Then maybe you could be my Harley Quinn?” Cheryl tried to wiggle her eyebrows.

“Ooh…” Toni cooed making note of that in her head, “Now, say cheese.”

They took several silly selfies together, ussies some would call them, as Cheryl reached around to rinse her hands of the green cream with warm water. Toni didn’t post them yet because she still had to lie to her boss about why she was late to work later but maybe tomorrow.

Cheryl started slowly massaging Toni’s shoulders. “How was your nap, my sweet? You feel tense.”

Toni hummed. “It was pretty good. Your bed is amazing, as always,” she answered distractedly, “Wait, this one’s cute.”

Scrolling through the camera roll as Cheryl placed another more suggestive kiss on her bare shoulder, Toni finally realised something. Her bra straps were hanging loosely around her arms, Cheryl’s now exposed chest was pressed flush against her own naked back, and her girlfriend’s nipples were as rock-hard as hard rock. She knew, as Cheryl’s arms tightened around her waist, swaying them both from side to side, that if she wasn’t careful she could very well end up seduced and much later to work than she already was.

“Whatcha up to there, babe?” She already knew.

“Just enjoying holding you in my arms.” She knew she already knew.

They locked eyes in the mirror, still swaying as Toni reached back to lay her palm on Cheryl’s green cheek.

“I know, baby…” she sweetly patted her cheek twice. “Still gonna need my shirt back.”

“But I wear it better, don’t you think?” she pressed herself impossibly closer to Toni, making sure she could feel as much of her as possible, even going so far as to run her fingers across her stomach, nails lightly scratching.

Toni shivered, the muscles of her abs tensing at the not so innocent touch. “Well yeah, but... you’re barely wearing it.”

“Do I hear a complaint?” she said, one of her hands dropping to the waistline of Toni’s jeans. Cheryl then unbuttoned and unzipped her pants and put her hand inside, rubbing Toni’s sex as best she could over her underwear while grinding against Toni’s denim-donning derrière.

“Baby,” Toni moaned.

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna be late.”

“Yes.”

“Cheryl...”

“Instructions said to leave the mask on for twenty minutes... and this’ll make the long night ahead a little shorter.”

A softly panting Toni looked down to where her girlfriend’s pale hand had half disappeared inside the front of her black pants. “You’re gonna make it longer.”

“Maybe then you’ll hurry back to me,” she whispered, grazing the side of Toni’s exposed neck with her bared teeth before kissing it. Neck kisses. Toni fucking loved neck kisses.

“Fuck. Baby…” Toni turned her head searching out and finding Cheryl’s lips as she gently held Cheryl’s chin between her fingers. “Okay but quick.”

While their lips found each other again, Cheryl pulled her hand out and roughly pushed Toni’s jeans down over her ass and hips right along with her underwear. She pulled away from their needy necking to let Toni spin around, hands cupping her lover’s face as Cheryl continued to wrestle with her tight denim and silk lace. Her patience gave out just below Toni’s knees at which point she kissed herself a quick path down Toni’s torso until she was on her knees and put Toni’s soft sex in her mouth after spitting on it. Her fingernails scratched and her fingertips caressed the smooth soft sensitive skin of Toni's trembling thighs and quivering abs, going even further up to pull the cups of her bra down and massage her gorgeous tits as she tongued Toni.

The pink haired girl leaned back against the counter with a deep sigh, then moaned in pleasure as her girlfriend went down on her until her tip knocked on the back of Cheryl’s throat. She barely needed any guidance any more as she manipulated her flesh from zero to a hundred in a matter of mere minutes with just her lips, mouth and tongue licking and sucking and moaning while her hand went back down to stroke and fondle her most sensitive parts to get Toni ready to fuck her.

Cheryl herself was vibrating like crazy as she tasted Toni twitching and throbbing on her tongue. Looking up to find her staring back at her, playing with her liberated nipple with one hand as the other clutched her spare hand, had her transparent panties flooded. She was suddenly pulled to stand up.

Toni crashed their bodies against each other before it was Cheryl’s turn to be pushed into the counter as they kissed some more, the dick slotting itself between Cheryl’s bare thighs and rubbing up against the thin material separating her from her wanton wet warmth. Toni's hands were quick to travel over her skin until she had two handfuls of soft smooth mounds with pointed pebbles grazing her palms whenever she squeezed or rubbed them up and down, resulting in more moaning as her hips helplessly humped her. She pulled back to say, “Turn around,” voice all the way down to its ‘fucking frequency’.

Cheryl licked her bare lips and looked into her dark eyes for a moment, that eager look when she’s about to hit it from the back that drove Toni crazy every time, before stealing one more kiss just as Toni’s hands twisted her hips around until she was facing the looking glass once more. Cheryl lifted the stolen shirt up to expose her ass and got on her elbows astride the sink as her legs spread open of their own accord.

“Take it off,” Cheryl’s told, but just as she began working the shirt off her shoulders she heard a voice say, “Not that. This,” before her underwear was tugged down around her thighs with one impatient hand. Cheryl pulled her panties the rest of the way off and they both sighed in unison when Toni swirled the head of her cock around in Cheryl’s ample moisture, aiming a runny glob of spit onto her erection for good measure.

Seeing Cheryl in nothing but her shirt was driving Toni mad and Cheryl knew she couldn’t resist for long, hence the stolen shirt. It was just too fucking easy.

And soon she was inside her. Cheryl bent over, hands balling up into fists as she adjusted to her pussy being slowly stuffed full of Toni once again. Toni gave her some time, Cheryl’s mask cracking as she couldn’t keep her feelings from contorting her face. Toni held onto the shirt to anchor her as Cheryl took her in, her breathing picking up as she too gave into the familiarly mind-blowing sensation of being inside her girlfriend. Cheryl started moving her hips with Toni quick to match her stroke for stroke, unhurried in their movements. They both looked up at the same time, laughing lightly at the picture in front of them. Two dorks fucking with green masks on.

“You’re so fucking pretty, baby,” said Toni.

Cheryl loved the way Toni was staring at her. She tried to answer or at least smile back but it turned into a gasping gaping mouth as her girlfriend started fucking her a little harder. They looked ridiculous but they were still horny as fuck. “Yes...”

“Fuck me back for clear skin.”

“Fuck- You’re so annoying.”

“Is that why you won’t let me leave?”

Cheryl reached back to intertwine their fingers and place them on her breasts, just holding them there. “Yes.”

At the root of it all Cheryl just missed her, and you know what, Toni missed her too. They weren't even spending much time apart, they just craved each other all the fucking time. The sex was magic but just the company was all they needed. Laughing together, dressing up, going on dates, sharing meals, doing homework, watching movies together, okay fucking too, but also laughing at inside jokes, gossiping about literally everyone and placing bets just as an excuse for Toni to treat Cheryl to her favourite cherry phosphates and for Cheryl to pamper Toni with mani-pedis, falling asleep together, waking up in each other's arms... It was a dream. They hoped the honeymoon phase never ended.

As much as Cheryl knew and respected that Toni had other responsibilities, loved her for it too, there was this little brat inside of her that didn't care and just wanted Toni all to herself all the time and there was something inside Toni that had no problem indulging her – within reason.

So Toni covered Cheryl’s back with her front, crossing her arms over the redhead’s chest to twist her aching nipples. They were so tightly close together that they felt like they were one person, not even caring if they came at that point, just being this close was enough. She held her girl close and told her how much she misses her all the time and how good she feels and how she couldn't wait to see her again every time they said good bye. Cheryl echoed her thoughts and pulled Toni closer by the back of her neck, feeling her orgasm fast-approaching. She made Toni tell her again how much she missed her, because no one had said that to her in years and it felt so good to be wanted, needed. Thought of. Acknowledged. Liked... maybe even loved.

Toni’s phone vibrated in her pocket and she cursed out loud knowing she couldn't just ignore it. Breathing heavily, she stilled her hips and fumbled with her jeans to take it out since Cheryl refused to let go of her neck.

“It’s my boss,” she mumbled before swiping to answer it.

“You’re inside me,” Cheryl whined.

Toni quickly silenced her with a stern look in the mirror and a pretty little liar’s finger over her lips. She knew exactly where she was, so the faster she answered this the quicker she could make her girlfriend cum.

“Hey… yeah, I’m on my way there… sound like what?... oh! i’m in a tunnel... running... running late yeah very funny.... um, uh, gay- gang! gang business ugh... i’m cum- i’m coming soon, yeah… oh… n-no problem i’m in it- on it!… okayonmywaybye.”

She finally hung up and almost threw her phone across the room because, you see, throughout the call, Cheryl may not have been making any noise or moving her hips but she sure as hell was making it harder for Toni by rhythmically squeezing her with her pussy muscles, Cheryl’s welcoming wet walls massaging Toni’s throbbing sex as she held herself still deep within her. Above and beyond that she took Toni’s spare hand and placed her fingers in her mouth, sucking on them in tempo with her pulsing pussy.

Knowing very well she’d been naughty, Cheryl smirked to say, “I didn’t make a sound!” when Toni pulled almost all the way out to stab back into her and fuck her into oblivion.

Not in the mood for a cute excuse, Toni stuck her fingers deeper in Cheryl’s mouth, feeling her suck on them harder to swallow her own moans and then she encouraged Cheryl to rub her clit. I kid you not; it didn't take more than ten good strokes of genius for Cheryl’s knees to buckle. As her girlfriend’s pussy came hard around her cock, Toni’s eyes shut. “Fuck, baby, you’re gonna make me cum.” She knew she was almost there herself, so close she could practically already see herself pulling out to go off all over her girlfriend’s cute ass, which is when she heard Cheryl softly urge her to keep going and stay inside.

Toni lowered the collar of _their_ blue plaid shirt on Cheryl’s back to suck a brand new hickey onto her body as she came hard in her lover, fucking into her until she had nothing left in her. They breathed in unison as wave after wave of orgasmic bliss turned their shaking bodies to mush and their rattling brains to shush.

So caught up in the moment, “I lo- I’ll miss you,” said Toni as she held her tight, lips pressed tightly to her girlfriend’s neck. Hoping she didn't catch her slip, too soon for that shit. She kissed all over her shoulder and back. Then again she just held her as they caught their breaths.

It was time she left.

Cheryl reminded Toni to carry an umbrella and eat something as she watched her wash her face from her place on the toilet peeing. Toni talked about how much the gang loves her cherry scones as Cheryl watched her moisturise her face and apply a bit of make-up from her place in the bubble bath, slightly pouting.

Toni went and changed into a cute crop top from Cheryl's closet and reluctantly left her adorable girlfriend with a soft kiss to her green forehead, promising to see her first thing tomorrow morning.

That night, Cheryl went to bed wearing that blue plaid shirt. “I think I love her,” she said to no one as she closed her eyes, realisation warming her cheeks and ears. One day she’d say it to Toni. One day, Toni would be brave enough to say it first.

Cheryl definitely couldn’t sleep now, so she followed Toni to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to the people who take the time to come and drop some appreciation in the comments and on my Tumblr. I just read that when I lose motivation. Anyway...
> 
> So about that season 4 trailer...
> 
> [Have you read Serpentina?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219429)
> 
> [DaddiWasHere on Tumblr](https://daddiwashere.tumblr.com)


End file.
